New York, New York
by SMCKI10
Summary: A year after 2x22, How do you say goodbye to a group of people who have been your world for three years? Rachel is about to find out. Puckleberry, Quill, and Faberry Friendship.


A/N: like most of my fics this was inspired by a convo between me and Sam after the finale. We're both puckleberry and quill shippers. So this is basically my take on how we see the series ending next year. (if s3 is the end). Hope you enjoy and please Review! And thanks to Sam for editing and putting up with all the random messages.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or these characters if I did puckleberry and quill would of happed a long time ago!

Rachel Berry stood in the center of time squares and spun around like she had done a year before.

"I made it! Again!" She said with a laugh as she turned to her best friend who was texting away on her phone instead of listening to her friend ramble.

"Woo-hoo," Her friend said less happy then she was.

"Quinn! It's New York you should be jumping with joy!"

"That's you Rach! Not me, I'm just happy to be out of Lima." Quinn said leaning against the same statute Finn had last year.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Will went to check us in, Puck went to find stuff he can throw off the bridge since he didn't get to do it last time we were here. Santana and Brit are making out on the stairs. And everyone else went to hang out in the lobby of the hotel." Quinn said with a laugh as Rachel continued to spin in a circle.

"We're going to kick ass this year! We have to this is it for us!" Rachel said as she

"We will, there is no drama for once thank God!" Quinn said as the two girls made their way into the hotel they found Will giving out the keys. Once again they were in two rooms since the cheerio program was back and had taken most of their budget. The girls followed the others up to the room listening as they all brainstormed ideas for the show which was tomorrow. Unlike last year they actually had a set list and chorography, they were just thinking of extra things. Rachel threw her bag on a bed as soon as she made it through the door she was not getting stuck on a pull out again, Quinn flowed her lead and threw her bag beside Rach's and watched as Brit and Santana claimed the other bed. Leaving Mercedes and Tina the pull out beds.

"We're going to find Sam and Mike. If Mr. Shue asks we're in the lobby." Mercedes said as her and Tina got up and left.

"We're going to make out in Times Square, be back later!" Santana said pulling Brittany off of the other bed and heading out the door. Quinn let out a laugh.

"They do realize that Will doesn't care where they are right?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I mean he does care but…"

"He cares more about getting in your pants at the moment."

"Rachel!" Quinn said throwing a pillow at her as there was a knock at the door. Rachel got up and bounced to the door pulling it open she seen puck and Mr. Shue standing there.

"Hey." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Puck who she had been dating for the better part of senior year. Will walked pass them and made himself comfortable on the bed beside Quinn. During the summer before senior year Will and Quinn had slowly began a relationship that almost a year later was still going strong. And the only people that knew about them were Puck and Rachel since Rachel was Quinn's best friend and Puck had quickly became Will's despite the age difference.

"Where is everybody else?" Will asked.

"They said to tell you the lobby but I bet their in Central Park." Quinn said as she snuggled closer to him.

"As long as their back by lights out." He said.

"Oh they will be! We are not losing this year because of being unprepared!" Rachel said sending out a mass text on her phone. Puck just rolled his hands before grabbing her phone and tossing it to Quinn while he picked Rachel up and threw her on the other bed. She let out a squeal as she hit the mattress.

"Noah!"

"Nope you're not getting it back. You're going to be bat shit crazy for the next two days. I want time to relax before that happens." He said landing on the bed next to her after he had found the tv remote and found a baseball game on.

"This is pathetic we're in New York City! And we're watching Baseball." Rachel said from her spot on Puck's chest.

"Shush women." Puck said has him and Will turn back to the game, leaving the girls to talk about what ever. The next two days flew by the New Directions finally made their way to the top of show choir heap by finally winning nationals. That's how all fourteen of them found themselves in the girl's hotel room with pizza boxes scattered across the room. They were all talking about going home as the champs, all of them expect Rachel and Puck.

"So man-hands bet you can't wait to take that big trophy home! Your life is complete now." Santana said from beside Brittany who was singing to her pizza.

"I'm not going home. I'm staying here."

"We know your coming back but we just meant when we go back for gradation." Kurt said.

"That's just it Kurt, I'm going back for gradation I completed all of my finals before we left and the school is going to mail my diploma. My dads' said I could stay. I'm not returning to Lima."

"What the hell? When were you going to tell us at the fucking airport?" Quinn asked as Will pulled her back down on the bed so she wouldn't attack Rachel.

"Tonight I was going to tell all of you tonight. We all know I was never meant for Lima I was made for New York. I was moving here in the fall anyway this just gives me a three month jump start."

"Did you know about this Puckerman?" Quinn said shooting him a glare.

"I did and I'm staying to." He told the group of tweleve that didn't know about his summer palns.

"You two planned this?" Santana asked.

"Of course. You think my dad's would let me move here by myself."

"They let you dress like a toddler so who knows." Santana said with a smirk.

"So this is really it? The end of New Directions?" Quinn asked has she brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees.

"Looks that way." Will said quietly from his spot beside her.

"We had a good run." Tina said from her coroner of the room

"And we finally kicked Vocal Adeline's ass!" Mercedes said.

"So our family is breaking up?" Brittany asked cuddling into Santana's side at the thought of their Glee family breaking up.

"We're not breaking up Brit-Brit, we're just moving on." Santana said trying to clam the other girl down.

"C'mon guys it's not like we didn't know this was coming! Rachel just moved the time table up on us." Finn said, Rachel and a couple of the other girls were wiping the tears from their eyes. Sure they had all hated one another at some point in the last three years. But in those three years they had became a family and now that family was coming to an end.

"Okay no more tears, we are not going to be sad on our last night together we're going to sing and dance and celebrate." Rachel said has she hopped off the bed and pulled Quinn up from where she was sitting as Will and Puck pulled their guitars out.

So the whole club spent the night doing what they had done for the past three years. Singing and Dancing. The next morning came way to fast for all of them, they soon found themselves packing up there things and heading out side to meet the bus that would take them back to the airport and away from Rachel and Puck. Everyone said their good byes to Rachel and Puck and climbed into the bus, just leaving Quinn and Will to say goodbye.

"You could have told me sooner!" Quinn said has she hugged Rachel not wanting to let her go.

"I didn't want to distract you. Plus it's a little easier this way. Plus you'll see me in August when you come to NYU!"

"That's if I find somewhere to live, I'm on a wait list for a dorm."

"Problem solved." Rachel said has Puck pulled out two key rings that held one key each then handed them to Quinn and Will.

"You'll always have a home here in New York." Rachel said as she gives Quinn another hug then gave Will one.

"We'll see you in August." Will said as he shook Puck's hand again and grabbed Quinn's bag heading for the bus. Quinn watching him as he went.

"Did he just say…" Quinn trailed off not sure what to think of his comment they had never really talked about life come august.

"You chicks aren't the only ones who can secretly plan things you know." Puck said with a smirk.

"You got him to move here?" the blonde asked

"He was already thinking about it, I just helped him make the decision. After all the shit I put you though, you deserve to be happy Q."

"Thank you Puck." She said has she hugged him, and then hugged Rachel one last time before she took off toward the bus. Puck and Rachel stood there and watched as the New Directions rolled out of their lives.

"Wanna go throw stuff off the Brooklyn bridge?" Puck asked as he took her hand and then wrapped and arm around her shoulders as they walking down the street toward their new apartment. Rachel let out a laugh, ever since she was young she always envisioned coming to NYC on her own. She never in a million years thought she'd bring Noah Puckerman along for the ride and what a ride it was going to be.


End file.
